Desire: Future Gambit
by Aozoran
Summary: Sixth In the 'Desire' Series- Based on the G1 episode 'The Gambler', a relaxing night for Smokey is complete only with the presence of his Devcon. A soak in the tub is always a good place for some sneaky... fun.


**Author's Note: **XD I just watched a G1 episode 'The Gambler'... and I just loved Devcon and Smokescreen in that. XD But I so wished for a little more interest between them... I thought XD there might be some interesting things there if they just looked at each other. XDD This is the Sixth story in the 'Desire' series. My apologies... I am working on Jazz and Prowl! I just needed to learn a little more about 'Doorwings' XD And Smokey seemed the best choice XD to play with!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Transformers, BUT I WANT TO!!!!!!!!

* * *

Solvents and cleanser splayed softly as the slender body shifted within the pool in the public wash racks, limbs stretching slowly almost lazily, optics dimming as his head dropped back against the edge, a cube of high-grade and a pad now sitting abandoned on the edge. Doorwings twitched ever so slightly with the movements of airflow from the doorway, the sensory panels twisted and spread outwards in curiosity and appreciation as his lips widened into a smile.

"I apologise for being late…" A warm hand was fluttering across the edge of the panel swiftly, seeking out the quickest way to make the Bot relaxing in the pool groan, wings spread wide in open invitation.

"I don't mind… I rather _liked_ the part where I got to soak in here…" A bemused chuckle escaped him, blue optics glittering upwards at his companion, Smokescreen's lips whispering a soft word of delight as his back arched into that warm contact before he was shifting forwards on the seat, making room for his lover to slide down behind him. Doorwings pressed against the warm chassis, settling and warming against the smooth unarmoured frame, the fact that the other had slipped in bare made it all the more better. "Though… I missed having you…"

"And I missed watching you clean yourself."

"Voyeur!" Smokescreen accused in bemused delight, unable to help the shiver that ran through his frame when those arms dipped down and under his own, wrapping about him and sliding across his chassis to tease his Spark casing lightly, fingertips knowing exactly how to extract the most pleasing sounds form the smaller Bot.

"Only when its you… I like just watching you… Elegant…" A mouth eased against his audio, lips sliding upwards across an antenna slowly, burning against it as a glossa slipped out to trail across the tip, drawing it in and suckling on the tip softly. "Graceful…" Smokey's mouth was opened wide as a long moan escaped him at that touch, melting back into it, his aft sliding backwards to bump against those hips, squirming. "_Tease_."

"For you only, I promise."

"I would hope so." A rich laugh rumbled through that chassis making those doorwings twitch in shivering delight at the vibrations that ran against him, Smokey's head tipped ever so slightly to the side, pleased beyond words at the warm caresses and playful mouth. "I have to say… I've caught too many looking at you my beautiful Smokescreen." The slightly gravely tone purred against his lover's audio, teal blue fingers trailed upwards along that casing again, palm splayed out across it tenderly. "I can't help but want to prove to them right then and there just who you belong to."

"You _know_ I wouldn't mind that." Blue optics flickered slightly as he felt the strong pulse of that Spark beating just beneath his Doorwings, the steady presence the most wonderful thing to him. He had _missed _that. Missed Devcon. "I thought you wouldn't come back to me. I waited… hoping you would."

Those lips paused where they had been teasing that antenna, before the slightly bigger frame behind him was shifting upwards, leaning forwards to kiss the corner of his lips, making Smokey turn to gaze into the handsome grey features of the ex-bounty hunter Devcon. "I should never have let you go. I gambled wrong… I forgot what was more important."

"We all make mistakes." Smokey soothed, their mouths brushing together softly, the blue, red and white Autobot snuggling in even closer, determined to remain exact where he was. "One roll too many… I learned that one. But I also learn that if you're patient sometimes you can win."

"Bosch was right, you _are_ good."

"I did win in the end… Though I think I won something at the beginning too."

"You did, my Spark." A fatal attraction that had caught them both on that strange dirty little world, which several of the Autobots wished fervently to forget, but neither of them did. "When you called to me in the Bar…" Arms tightened about his frame, the powerful ex-mercenary let his head drop onto the slender shoulder, his cheekplate rubbing against the side of that throat. Before rolling his head back the other way, mouth brushing against the edge of a wing lightly. A warm glossa flickered over the edge, drawing a whimpering moan of sudden pleasure from Smokescreen, the teal blue Mech treating the edge of it to slow languid strokes of his glossa, tasting the solvents clinging to that sensitive edge. "When I first saw you, I wasn't just happy to see another Autobot after so long… I knew the moment I caught that look in your optics, that I wanted nothing else then to have you right then."

Neither of them had lasted long against the wall of desire that had struck them hard. Their Sparks synching the moment Devcon's arm had accidentally brushed against Smokescreen's, both of them being caught up in the powerful tug… Their first 'face had been hot and rough, both of them keening with the emotions that charged between them. The thrill of being caught in the act as they avoided Bosch's attention… evading the being long enough to find a secluded spot.

Devcon had not looked it… had controlled himself when they had spoken in the bar, but the moment they were alone… All that calm… and then the boundless passion that had gone unanswered for so long.

But their missions had stolen the rest of their time together… Smokescreen's to rescue his fellow Autobots and Devcon to capture the Decepticons… The fierce fiery passions having to be restrained… Their Sparks singing desperately for each other… Desperate to be together once more… Devcon had learned of his own keen loneliness after so many Vorns wandering the stars alone and the fear that came when he almost lost Smokescreen after having just found him.

He had followed the sleek Autobot, shooting out the two Seekers that had dared to harm him… All he had wanted was to catch the Mech up in his arms, know that he was alright… but he had restrained it… The passion too much… too fast… too quick… But he had wanted too… Desperately wanted to remain with Smokescreen… but he couldn't change… Or he had thought he couldn't.

"I was blinded by my logic circuits… Blinded by my desire to capture the Decepticons… Blinded by the fact I thought… you would realise you could have anyone… you didn't need the likes of an old… worn out… that the passion you felt for me… would fade. I couldn't stand for that…"

"You are not old!" Smokey protested sharply, a pout crossing those beautiful features, his hands curling around those that were tucked against him, pressing them more firmly against his Spark casing, shivering with desire and gratitude that Devcon had come back. "Not old at all. You were brilliant… the two of us working together in battle. And I assure you the passion never once faded." That aft wiggled firmly against Devcon's codpiece, gaining the clever little Autobot a heated moan from his companion. "When you vanished like that… leaving as quickly as you had come…"

"Can you forgive me?"

"You've asked me that a thousand times." A warm mouth pressed against Devcon's blue helm, nuzzling it softly as that mouth continued to work against his doorwing, sending hot shivers through his entire frame. "I forgave you the moment you came to me, came to me here and promised you would never leave me again. When you said… you realised what mattered most and hoped I hadn't moved on. You looked… so Spark-broken… I knew you meant it. That you really did care."

"I wanted nothing more than to return to you. I realised my mistake… but you were already gone when I returned to Monacus… I had to find you… just had to…"

"And you did find me. You don't need to ask for my forgiveness…"

"I do. I do because I hurt you. I want you to know I won't take you for granted. I won't ever take you for granted."

"You would never do that. I know you wouldn't. You always find ways to show me how you feel…" Smokescreen had been surprised when he had found just how much he was appreciated. Every Orn there was something new sitting on the countertop in their quarters, a new weapon… a song file… even once Energon candy… which had left Smokey wondering just how Devcon had found them when plenty of the other Autobots had failed to find them. When they had separate duties, the other Mech would always be waiting for him upon his return… Welcoming him with open arms and a whisper of loving words. Who knew the gravelly voiced Mech was such a romantic! "Like tonight. So romantic."

"Worth it." He had done several favours to get this part of the public wash racks for their private use for a joor… Unfortunately he had arrived late… But frag… just seeing the rather relaxed Smokescreen was worth every effort. "Worth every breem of work. Just to see you like that…"

"Unarmoured, wet and… waiting for you?" Smokey couldn't help saying it. A sexy little smile teased his lips, his body feeling far warmer than before… those servos working their magic across his doorwings.

"Smokescreen…" That voice was rough with the sudden heat that was boiling over between them, he had been resisting the pull since the moment he had walked in the door. "How do you come up with lines like _that_?"

"A talent."

"One of many."

"I would hope so." The slender Mech was reluctantly sliding away from where his back was pressed against that warm sleek chassis, his body twisting and straddling those hips so that they were chest to chest, his knees resting on either side of those thighs. "I haven't heard any complaints yet. I think I've heard the opposite actually… pleas for more…" Doorwings twitched as a hand was sliding firmly over the length of them and Smokescreen was wondering if he was the one that would be pleading for me… "Even when you could barely move… You still wanted _more_…"

"Where there's smoke there's fire… And I can't seem to put it out around you."

"Corny. Corny and romantic." A hand traced a heated line down across Devcon's chassis, fingertips tracing the lines of the Autobot symbol etched across the metal there, before lightly caressing fingertips across that casing. "But I like that too. Because I know afterwards… you'll make it up to me…"

"You do seem to like being… stroked." A finger trailed across the tip of a doorwing lightly, teasing the edge of it. "Jazz did once say something about Doorwings… out of audio range of Prowl…"

"Don't _you_ say it…"

"That a well placed stroke can overload instantly, one light touch and... You overload… hot and quick…"

A pout, lips twisting slightly and knowing his lover knew just how very true that was… He wanted a slow seduction… Not just… "You know its true… you don't have to remind me. You don't have to _prove_ it either."

"One touch? Please… I love seeing your face like that…"

That plea, slag it why couldn't he resist that face? That voice… slag it! But two could play at that game… "You had better keep going afterwards. I don't want…"

"I wouldn't think of stopping… I'm going to 'face with you until you _can't_ walk."

"Then you _have to_ carry me back to our quarters afterwards." He would indulge his lover, knowing he would be carried in those arms… that he would be getting cuddled the rest of the night… Giving in to those pleas always had benefits. "No work… no nothing… you stay with me."

"Promise." The Mech whispered smiling, glad he would get to indulge in something he rather enjoyed… he liked it when he would be able to drive Smokey to the edge hard and then as his systems were charging back up again… touch him everywhere…

Smokescreen was sliding forwards, his casing bumping softly against Devcon's, their hips rocking slowly together, both shuddering when they hooked into each other's systems. Heat rushed upwards through the cables, Smokey arching sharply at the raw desire and affection that stormed through the connection from Devcon. _Where did all of this come from? How could there be so much of it?_ A whimpering moan escaped his lips, pressing harder against the strong frame, rubbing their casings smoothly together.

Fingers were sliding against the joint between the Mech's back and that doorwing, slipping into the gape between it and the warm body, sliding and curling tracing along the hidden edge… Smokey was arching as both wings were being touched at the same time, his hips rocking fiercely together, their wires and sensors rubbing together, he was crying out, panting as those fingers were suddenly going closer and closer to that one spot…

Almost completely unable to suck air into his overheated chassis, he was straining back against those fingers, pressing against them, calling to his lover, feeling the unbearable heat surging through every circuit every wire… His Spark trembled within his chassis, desperate for more. Desperate for the promise of completion… of a rather violent overload, an overload that only Devcon could give him.

And he was screaming out his lover's name when those fingers touched him just there. Hidden sensor clusters just concealed within the joints of his doorwings, just where only those fingers knew… and the heat exploded within him. His frame shook and shuddered violently, his features showing his desperate bliss, his blue optics wide in his face as he stared at his lover, before he slipped forwards limply, his systems hiccuping with pure pleasure.

"So beautiful…" The Mech whispered softly, appreciating the cry of his name, the look on those facial plates making his systems roar with pure desire, he wanted nothing more than to loose himself in his lover. The slender frame was hot and clinging to him limply, that sleek head buried against his shoulder, hot air cycling through overheated systems. Doorwings were trembling wildly, before he was using one hand to stroke over them softly, gaining several quiet moans from Smokescreen, that body snuggling in even closer, solvents splashing around them a little.

Devcon was surprised when he felt a slender hand triggering his casing release as Smokey's own peeled away, their frames fitting together perfectly, connector cables jacked in around the edge of their casings, the low waves of heat that were rocking through Smokey's frame carried over into Dev's, the Mech shuddering at the shared feeling. The slender Bot was slipping closer, pressing their entire chassis right up against each other, secondary cabling latching onto other systems… Completing the intricate connections that Smokey was capable of…

The impressions were growing stronger and Devcon's systems were thrumming crazily with the ghostly touches on parts he didn't own. His servos sliding over those wings slowly, being the only thing they needed in their shared pleasure. And all his strength was failing him, the slow… ever so slow waves of pleasure were indicating they would be building towards an overload that was going to be very spectacular. "How… do you do that?" He couldn't resist Smokescreen's will.

"Mmmh?" Pleased optics lifted from where they had been half dimmed, clearly delighted that their union was just as sensual as ever… All they lacked as a Bond… and they would almost be… completely one… A Bond he desired…

"You… planned this…"

"Possibly…" A soft hint of laughter escaped from beneath that sexy almost casual voice.

"You did. You knew I would ask… Sneaky… you trapped me…"

"I didn't think you would mind…" Lips caressed just under his jaw softly, touching an Energon line lightly, their bodies rocking together softly, the feelings warming them slowly… Their emotions spilling across the gap between their Sparks, slowly… Smokey's was drifting forwards, a slow light caress… And it burned as much as a touch to lower parts would… heat welling upwards from the tiny little nips and licks… The hyper sensitised nature of Smokescreen's doorwings were covering every inch of Devcon's frame, every sensor was turned up to full in reaction. "Slow can be good… Slow can be very good…"

And it was…

Oh _Primus_ it was.

Sensors flickered and flared, the heat increasing incrementally between them, Smokey's Spark sinking deeper and deeper into Devcon's own as he was slowly seducing every part of the willing teal blue frame. Devcon's control of the situation had been stolen from him by his clever lover, their frames joined at every possible point, the warm solvents relaxing them and filling joints between wires…

"You wanted to ask me something…" His voice was whisper soft against that audio, nuzzling against the frame beneath him, hands lazily sliding up and down that chassis, arching back slightly into the fingers trailing over every inch of his doorwings. "What was it?" He was hoping that Devcon would speak to him, sometimes in moments like this, he would be able to get a lot more out of his sometimes a little secretive lover… Wanted to know what concerns or troubles that plagued the other Mech… He wanted to ease them… make them vanish…

"I…" His processors were fuzzy with those waves of pleasure, his chassis heaving slightly with the feelings that were building up a slow pressure within him… within both of them… "Hmm?" Any intelligent sound was stolen from him, his dimmed blue optics flickering over Smokey's features with a rather silly smile of bliss.

"You wanted to talk to me. _You _said there was a reason besides the fact that you wanted to let me indulge in a long soak…" Their hips rubbed softly together as their Sparks were almost completely merged with the last pass before Smokey was drawing back slightly, trying to tempt the other Mech to speak… "What's the matter, Dev?"

Optics were gazing pleadingly at Smokescreen, rather desperate to feel the full merge that was promised with the next pass…

"Dev… Love…"

Those same optics blinked again at the rare whisper of that particular endearment. Trying to make some of his processors work even a little to answer the question placed to him.

"Love." Smokescreen said louder, purring it into an audio, arms sliding around the teal mech's shoulders, drawing them together into a sweet embrace. Their bodies still rocked slowly together, the heat so intense that it was almost stealing Smokey's ability to keep everything straight in his own Processors.

"I… I wanted to… ask you…"

"Mmmh?" An encouraging noise escaped the clever Mech.

"If you would Bond with me. I… wanted to wait… until you were comfortable with me… that…"

"Bond? Really?" Smokescreen's head appeared right before Devcon's vision so close it almost made everything blur to both their optics. "You… you _really_ mean that? You want to Bond with me?"

"Yes. Please…"

"What took you? You had me at first glance."

And Devcon was no longer just indulging in the pleasure Smokescreen was inspiring within him, his hands curled around the slender frame, pinning him tightly against him, his hands sliding down hotly over those doorwings, giving up on the soft touches. Their systems synched so perfectly he was crying out too from the shared experience. And Smokescreen was plunging into that willing Spark.

And everything suddenly exploded, the slow pressure that had been building between their interlinked frames exploded wildly in a rush that made them both cry out with the intensity and in the smoke and heat of their overload, they were wrapping about each other, the softly spoke love that existed between the two passionate Mechs being fully expressed in that one long moment. Before their frame's seized tight…

Love… blinding… pure… whispered about in the dark of the night… Spun about them twisting and trembling and smoked once… before the passion that scorched through them both whenever their touch ignited across their Bond. They were together at last… No more loneliness… no more gambles… the die had been cast… And they had rolled sixes… They had struck the biggest jackpot ever.

And Love folded around them, their frames everything melting together, sinking down into the warm pool, curled about each other tightly and it would be quite a long time before they surfaced again…

When they did stir, Smokescreen was the first to shiver slightly as hands were pressed flat against his doorwings still clinging against him softly, Devcon's head resting against the back of the pool, shoulders leaning heavily against it, that frame still trembling with the force of the feelings drifting between them. The Bond sung with contentment and their love, sweeter than anything either of them had ever felt.

"You win." Devcon breathed, fingers tracing lightly across that warm back… unable to hold back the wonder that thrummed through them both at the wonder that was now theirs. "I concede happily."

"I never lose. Never against you."

"_Thanks_."

Laughter escaped Smokescreen, his lips brushing against that jaw strut softly and nuzzled an antenna with all the love he felt. "You're welcome."

A finger traced over one of the connectors that were still binding them…

"How long do we have still?"

Blue optics blinked as he leaned up slightly, gazing straight into Smokescreen's beautiful, sneaky expression.

"Half a joor."

"Perfect. You still own me that 'face that you promised would make me unable to walk back to our quarters."

"Why do I have the feeling… You've completely captured me?"

"Because I have. You are mine. I got proof of that now."

The Bond sung happily at those words and the possessiveness of Smokescreen.

"Definitely not going to win against you. But why would I want to? Losing has so many advantages…"

* * *

**Author's note.** Devcon is XD a self-proclaimed bounty hunter, one of the successful few during the years of the Great War. Harboring an intense hatred of Decepticons, he spent his time fiercely hunting those who were too dangerous for the other Autobots to consider. Who he works for or who he would even collect money from for his "finds" is unknown. Devcon's name is a play on the word "Defcon", an acronym related to military alertness.

Please Review!!!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!


End file.
